Frozen block
Not to be confused with Ice block. Frozen blocks are objects that appear in Frostbite Caves and Piñata Parties in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They contain either zombies or plants. Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Torchwood, Lava Guava and Jack O' Lantern can melt the blocks with their radiating heat and free whatever is inside over time, and Hot Potato can melt them instantly when planted on top of one. Other plants can free the plants or zombies within by simply attacking it until it is destroyed. Freezing winds can encase plants inside of frozen blocks, and often they will be on the lawn at the start of the level containing either plants or zombies. Hunter Zombies can create them by throwing snowballs at plants; a plant will become encased in a frozen block after being hit with three snowballs. They will always come in sets of three when a Troglobite appears and each will contain a Yeti Imp. If they are pushed onto a tile with a plant, the plant will be crushed. They cannot move over ice floes and Troglobites will stop pushing them at that point. Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can create frozen blocks with its trunk that are not transparent and always contain zombies. It uses these frozen blocks as a barricade to protect it from straight-firing plants. It can also freeze plants into frozen blocks by blasting them with freezing winds created by its trunk. In addition, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can create a large frozen block that absorbs 90 normal damage shots to protect itself. Overview Frozen blocks take 30 normal damage shots, with their appearance changing at 4, 8, 13, 19, and 25 normal damage shots before breaking at 30 normal damage shots. Strategies These can be helpful if they are encasing endangered plants. In other levels, heating plants, like Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter, should be placed in a checkered pattern to thaw frozen plants or used as a first line of offense in a level with Hunter Zombies and Troglobites. Lava Guavas and Jack O' Lanterns can also bring warmth to the plants and making large amounts of damage to several zombies. In the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC´s battle, heating plants are extremely useful for fight with frozen winds released by the Zombot (In addition to warm plants). Gallery Troglobite.png|A Troglobite pushing a frozen block Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-05-13-1.png|Troglobite pushing a row of frozen blocks with Yeti Imps inside Birthdayz Ice Blocks.jpg|Frozen blocks during Birthdayz 2015 CEqLt8zVEAEGOAO.png|HD Frozen block's Birthdayz costume FB Degrade -1.jpg|A Wall-nut encased in a frozen block Frozen Block.jpg|A Frozen block's first degrade FB Degrade 1.jpg|A Frozen block's second degrade FB Degrade 2.jpg|A Frozen block's third degrade FB Degrade 4.jpg|A Frozen block's fourth degrade FB Degrade 5.jpg|A Frozen block's fifth degrade IMG 3507.jpg|A Magnifying Grass in the first stage of being frozen IMG 3504.jpg|A Magnifying Grass in the second stage of being frozen Screenshot 2015-02-20-19-50-11.png|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC creating frozen blocks ATLASES_FROSTBITEICEBLOCKPLANTGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Plant frozen block assets ATLASES_FROSTBITEICEBLOCKZOMBIEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Zombie frozen block assets Trivia *They appear in the Birthdayz event in 2015 as tall presents being pushed by Troglobites. **This makes it the only object to get a special costume for a special event. *They act similar to the unused tombstones that throw a random gift upon destruction. **However the player can see the "gift" inside the block. **This does not happen to it Birthdayz costume at all. *If a sun-producing plant is frozen, it will always gives the player sun right after the frozen block is destroyed. *Frozen blocks containing zombies at the end of the level will be destroyed, and immediately, the zombies it contain dies. *If a Troglobite pushes a frozen block over a Primal Potato Mine, the Primal Potato Mine acts if there are no obstacles over it, and does its usual set up. (waits for a while and explodes within a 3x3 area). When it explodes, it also crushes the frozen blocks, thus releasing the Yeti Imps. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version)